


This is why we do it

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Shiro finally wakes up and Krolia is there to meet him.-Or Shiro and Krolia talk about an important person in their lives, Keith.





	This is why we do it

**Author's Note:**

> I loved s6 so much. Keith and Krolia's interactions? Keith and Shiro's? It was great man, great. It left me just so content and happy? Like seriously "You're my brother I love you." Best. I just had to write something. Keith's arc just seems complete. 
> 
> I can't wait until s7. 
> 
> Also, title is song lyrics from (This = Love) by the script.
> 
> Edit: Somehow I seemed to skip over the part where Shiro and Keith actually meet for the first time in the show? So I'm gonna fix that now.

When you woke up, you have no idea where you were and that's never a good place to be.

That's when a woman, galran, walked into the room.

"Oh, good, your awake." She says as she searches the room for whatever she's looking for.

You back up, away from her. She seems almost familiar to you, like you've seen her before. She also reminds you of someone, but you don't know who? Keith, maybe? Are you saying that just because she's Galra?

She's looking at you now, with a worried expression that catches you off guard. Was she part of the Blade of Mamora? Then why was she wearing armor from the Empire?

"Are you alright?" She says.

"I'm- I'm fine," You say, because you are. Well, sorta. You don't hurt, and you seem to be safe, you're just really, really confused. "I just- I have no idea where I am."

The last thing you remember, is being _alive_ again. You where in Keith's arms. He found you. Allura must've brought you back.

You're heart swells. You're proud of Keith.

The Galran frowns. "Do you remember your name?" She asks.

You chuckle. She thinks you have amnesia. "My name is Shiro. The last thing I remember is-"

You put a hand over your chest. You've been stripped down to the black body suit, which is way more comfortable then being in a full suit of armor. Your heart beats underneath your hand. Its slow, steady. Its there.

You shake your head and chuckle again, running your hand through your "poof." "Being alive again. I'm alive again. It almost seems impossible."

The Galran smiles at you. "Your home, the Castle of Lions got destroyed. We've been heading home- to Earth- to get the plans for the Castle from Sam Holt. You know who he is?"

You nod. You know who Sam Holt is, you went on the Kerberos Mission with him and Matt. He's also Pidge's father. She found him? He's back on Earth? You smile. You wonder about Matt.

She keeps explaining,"We've stopped at this planet to eat and rest. Keith and the others will be glad that you're up, you should go talk to them."

You agree with her, and try to get up. You collapse back onto the bed. You're still weak. Who knew dying could take so much out of you?

"I don't think thats in my capabilities right now." You tell her, a smile playinh on your lips. You are weak, but at least you are alive.

"Rest," She tells you in a voice that makes you wonder if she's a mother.

You still don't know who this Galran is, even though you know she's not an enemy. You decide to ask her.

"Who are you, anyways?" You turn your head towards her.

She blinks at you. Then she laughs. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I had already introduced myself to-" Her tone turns dark,"Your clone-" She lightens up,"That I guess it slipped my mind."

You blink. Right, your clone. You've known about him sense he flew the Black Lion.

The Black Lion knew he was not worthy. You knew he was dangerous. But people where in danger, and the clone seemed to believe that he was you. You had no choice.

The Galran holds her right hand out to you. You stare at her. She realizes her mistake and quickly pulls back, and you laugh a little. She glares at you, just like Keith would. Its funny, how similar they are.

You wonder if it means anything.

"My name is Krolia," she explains,"I'm Keith's mother."

Apparently, it does.

You don't respond. You don't really know how.

This is the woman that abandoned Keith. This is the woman that messed Keith up.

But she's returned. And she seems... nice.

You decide to hold back your opinions before you get to know her.

That doesn't mean you still don't want to know why.

"Why did you leave Keith?" You ask, and you have the urge to sit up on your elbows but your still pretty weak.

Krolia frowns. She doesn't seem happy about leaving him, which is nice, to say the least, but that still doesn't answer your question.

"It wasn't safe for him for me to be there," She explains.

You stay quiet, waiting.

"The Galra where searching for the Blue Lion," she explains,"They found it on Earth. Working with the Blade I infiltrated the Empire and was sent down to look for the lion. I met Keith's father and we found the lion. He helped me protect it. Keith was born."

Krolia then scowls. "Then more Galra came. Keith's father almost died. I knew it wasn't safe for them for me to be there, so I left to protect them. To stop the Galra and try my hardest to make the universe a safe place for my son."

In that moment, you forgive Krolia for leaving Keith. You would have done the same thing.

"He's grown so much," Krolia says, and you can tell she's holding back tears. "I'm so proud of the man he grew up to be."

You smile. You agree. You remember when you first met him. He was only fourteen, in less than stellar clothes, sulking in the back of the classroom. He looked so uncared for and so young, it made your heart hurt. Keith needed someone. You would not just ignore him. He needed you.

And now... Now Keith is the leader of the most powerful thing in the universe, keeping the universe safe and fostering peace. And he's happy. He has a family.

You are so proud.

Krolia turns to you and smiles. "Thank you for never giving up on him. He wouldn't be the person he is today if it wasn't for you."

You smile.

You are so proud of Keith.

You love him.


End file.
